How many significant figures does $0.412477000$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.{412477}000$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{412477}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{412477000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 9.